marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Coulson's Team
Coulson's Team was formed after Phil Coulson recovered from his injuries sustained before the Battle of New York. He put together a team which investigated the cases S.H.I.E.L.D. had not yet classified. Many of the cases investigated by the team were directly connected to the HYDRA division Centipede, which became the team's main priority. After the revelation of HYDRA's presence within S.H.I.E.L.D., they enacted the Odyssey Protocol and erased all online proof their existence, vanishing in order to continue their campaign against Centipede. The team's tranport and home was The Bus, until it was damaged and later stolen, at which point they began using the S.H.I.E.L.D. Jump Jet as their primary transport, until the Bus was recovered. After defeaing Centipede, the team's primary objective was to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. During this period, they operated out of the Playground. History "Pilot" Some time after the battle of New York, Melinda May assembled a team of agents to keep an eye on Phil Coulson's recovery for Nick Fury. Coulson however believed he has set up the small, highly trained team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet. The team originally consisted of Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward (a specialist to put down Coulson if necessary), Leo Fitz (a technician to reprogram Coulson's brain), and Jemma Simmons (to repair Coulson's body). They were first sent to investigate a superhuman, Mike Peterson, who was able to survive an exploding building and a hacktivist group called the Rising Tide that seemed to have information. Skye, a member of the Rising Tide, met with Peterson to warn him about S.H.I.E.L.D., saying that they cover up superhero-based events and that she can help him, which he declined. Later, Skye was abducted by Coulson and Ward and questioned on their plane. She didn't cooperate initially, but eventually revealed what she knew. After visiting the explosion scene, Coulson's team was able to recreate it and learn that it was caused by another subject exploding due to Extremis. While attempting to get info to the team, Skye was kidnapped by Peterson, now on the run from the authorities. Coulson's team was able to track them down and subdue Peterson without him causing mass damage while stopping an assassin that was sent by Dr. Debbie. With Peterson in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Coulson offered Skye a place on the team and they went to investigate a 0-8-4. "0-8-4" Skye was integrated into Coulson's team as a consultant and the team's next assignment was in Peru. Their mission was to track a "an object of unknown origin." or "0-8-4". The team arrived and quickly realized that the object was actually a piece of forgotten HYDRA technology powered by Tesseract energy. Coulson met with a former ally, Camilla Reyes, and brung her team aboard the plane. While on the plane, Reyes betrayed Coulson and had planned to take the HYDRA weapon for herself so she could destroy the Peruvian rebels. The squabbling team members banded together, utilized each of their talents, and took out Reyes' men. Reyes was taken into custody and Skye texted another member of the Rising Tide, confirming that she has infiltrated Coulson's team. Director Fury later met Coulson on the The Bus and scolded him for the damage to the plane and reminded him about the risk Skye poses. "The Asset" S.H.I.E.L.D. then searched for one of its assets, Dr. Franklin Hall, who was kidnapped by his former research partner and CEO of Quinn Worldwide named Ian Quinn. His soldiers used a gravity device on the S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy that was transporting him. Quinn wanted to use Hall to take control of the planet's gravity by building a giant gravitonium generator. Coulson and his team headed to Malta and Skye volunteered to infiltrate Quinn's mansion during his party so that Coulson and Ward could rescue Hall. Skye tricked Quinn into believing she is betraying S.H.I.E.L.D. for Rising Tide to get his guard down. However, Coulson discovered that Hall perpetrated his own escape and wanted to destroy the massive device as believed he is in the right. Coulson warned him that doing so would end up killing millions. There was a violent disagreement which lead to Coulson being forced to leave Hall to die as he fell into the middle of the generator. Coulson ordered that the gravitonium be placed under high security and off the books in The Fridge. S.H.I.E.L.D. did not notice that Hall was still somehow alive but trapped within the gravitonium. "Eye-Spy" After a series of thefts throughout the world that were almost impossibly premeditated, Coulson and his team investigated and uncovered the identity of the thief: his former protégé Akela Amador. Coulson had presumed that she was dead and did not believe that she was capable of turning on S.H.I.E.L.D. The team nearly caught up to her, but she managed to evade them. May took matters into her own hands upon finding Akela's hotel room. Coulson caught up to her and found out she was being blackmailed through a camera (with X-ray backscatter functions) that had replaced her right eye. The device also had a fail-safe bomb in case she rebeled. Coulson took her to the Bus and hijacked her feed so Ward could take over her new mission. Ward discovered an image of a mysterious chalk drawing. Fitz took out the bomb while the others worked to remove the camera from Akela's right eye. Coulson caught up to who he thinks is the mastermind behind Akela's thefts, but the man was quickly killed through a similar device to Akela's. Coulson and Ward were left to wonder who was behind Akela's thefts. Akela was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. officers. "Girl In The Flower Dress" When Index-registered pyrokinetic Chan Ho Yin was kidnapped from his Hong Kong apartment by a woman named Raina, the team was sent to investigate. Chan was brought to a nearby lab where Debbie managed to harvest the fire-resistant platelets in Chan's blood. The platelets allowed the Extremis element of the Centipede process to be stabilized without the explosive after-effects. Having gotten what they needed from him, Debbie ordered Chan be drained, killing him. But before that could happen, Chan was released by a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction team led by Phil Coulson and agent Kwan Chen. Unfortunately, Chan (now going by the name "Scorch"), was tired of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interference in his life, and killed Kwan. Chan then confronted Debbie and Raina. Raina abandoned Debbie, leaving her to be incinerated by Chan. Raina escaped, but the lab was destroyed when Chan detonated from an Extremis over-dose. Before the destruction of the lab, S.H.I.E.L.D. consultant Skye managed to extract a few files from the building's mainframe, enough to give S.H.I.E.L.D some new leads on their activities. "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Seeds" To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" After Grant Ward left The Hub to escort John Garrett to The Fridge, Antoine Triplett joined the team on a temporary basis until Ward returned. "The Only Light in the Darkness" Antoine Tripplett continued working with the team even after Grant Ward returned from his mission. "Nothing Personal" After Grant Ward's betrayal of S.H.I.E.L.D. was revealed, Triplett became a permanent member of the team. "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" After Fitz and Simmons are dropped to the bottom of the sea, the rest of the team attacks Centipede. Fitz figures out how to escape, but is injured. He and Simmons are rescued by Fury, who puts Fitz in a healing chamber. Fury leaves, saving Coulson and the team. Skye finds Deathlok's son, and Deathlok betrays Hydra. The episode ends with Fitz still with Fury, but Simmons returns to the team. Purpose The team's goal is to deal with super human cases that S.H.I.E.L.D has not classified and are usually called upon to deal with cases involving superhuman or supernatural events. After the scope of Project Centipede's operations was revealed, Coulson's team was assigned to take the lead on the investigation into Centipede as its primary goal. It has also been revealed that the team had a secondary purpose assigned by Director Nick Fury: the observation (and, if necessary, elimination) of Agent Coulson after his resurrection in case of severe side effects. The agents for the team were selected by Melinda May to fill this role and were then 'chosen' by Coulson based on mission parameters given to him by Nick Fury that specifically led him to pick the agents selected by May. After Centipede was destroyed, Nick Fury tasked Coulson and his team with one final mission before leaving his position as director of S.H.I.E.L.D.: to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. Skills Each member of the team has their own special skill set that contributes to the team. Antoine Triplett (formerly Grant Ward) and Melinda May are the team's combat specialists, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons the scientists, and in Simmons' case, the team medic as well, and Skye the hacker, intelligence analyst, and rookie combat agent of the team. Members Current *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Leopold Fitz *Jemma Simmons *Alphonso Mackenzie *Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez Former *Antoine Triplett *Grant Ward *Bobbi Morse *Lance Hunter *Lincoln Campbell *Daisy "Skye" Johnson/Quake Relationships Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Victoria Hand **Felix Blake **Kwan Chen **Eric Koenig **Billy Koenig **J. Streiten **Shaw **Anne Weaver **Tyler **Mack **Jazuat *Sif *Akela Amador - Former enemy turned ally. *Elliot Randolph *Mike Peterson - Enemy turned ally. *Isabelle Hartley *Idaho Enemies *HYDRA **John Garrett - Former ally turned enemy. **Grant Ward - Former member turned enemy. **Debbie **Englishman **Scorch **Edison Po **Jasper Sitwell - Former ally turned enemy. **Carl Creel **Daniel Whitehall **Sunil Bakshi **Donnie Gill *Seth Dormer *Raina *Ian Quinn *Marcus Daniels *Policia Militar de Perú **Camilla Reyes **Perez **Lopez **Nahui **Cusi **Vilca *Norse Paganists **Petra Larsen **Jakob Nystrom *Cybertek **Sofia **Carlo Mancini **Luca Russo *Tobias Ford *Lorelei *Glenn Talbot Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Pilot" (First appearance) ***"0-8-4" ***"The Asset" ***"Eye-Spy" ***"Girl In The Flower Dress" ***"FZZT" ***"The Hub" ***"The Well" ***"Repairs" ***"The Bridge" ***"The Magical Place" ***"Seeds" ***"T.R.A.C.K.S." ***"T.A.H.I.T.I." ***"Yes Men" ***"End of the Beginning" ***"Turn, Turn, Turn" ***"Providence" ***"The Only Light in the Darkness" ***"Nothing Personal" ***"Ragtag" ***"Beginning of the End" ***"Shadows" ***"Heavy is the Head" ***"Making Friends and Influencing People" ***"A Hen in the House" Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "0-8-4" CoulsonsTeam1-AoS084.png CoulsonsTeam2-AoS084.png CoulsonsTeam3-AoS084.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoS084.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" / "FZZT" / "The Well" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSGFD.png CoulsonsTeam1-AoSFZZT.png CoulsonsTeam1-AoSWell.png "Repairs" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSRepairs.png CoulsonsTeam2-AoSRepairs.png CoulsonsTeam3-AoSRepairs.png "The Magical Place" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam2-AoSTMP.png AoS The Magical Place.jpg CoulsonsTeam3-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoSTMP.png "Seeds" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSSeeds.png CoulsonsTeam2-AoSSeeds.png "Promotional Images" Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 01.jpg|Members of team before events of "Captain America: The Winter Soldier". Agents_season2.jpg|All current and former members of Team. (Without Bobbi Morse) Category:Teams Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture